


Dream About Me

by AvalancheDeath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Face Reveal, dear god im touch deprived, haha i had a dream about dream thats funny, i definitely didn’t just rewrite a scene that happened to me in a dream, im so sorry dream i don’t know why i had that dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalancheDeath/pseuds/AvalancheDeath
Summary: You had a steady 70 viewers until the day a fellow streamer known as ‘Sapnap’ raided your streamer - your minecraft streaming career suddenly skyrocketing out of seemingly nowhere thanks to one person.You had no idea there was such a thing as ‘Dream SMP’ until you met Dream, the man who’s actually responsible for your recent success.Maybe you started loving him too quick.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Dream About Me

Your Twitch name was Clawuri

Just like any other day in the past 3 years of your part-time streaming career, it was supposed to be an average day. Some days you’d get a few viewers more than the other, however it seemed to stay around 80-85. 

You always had fun with your streams. You always remembered each seperate viewer in your chat - whether it was axuari, ninjax74, lovari - or whatever, you knew whether they were new or not. That’s what was nice about having a smaller stream.

You knew every one of your viewers. And you loved your little ‘Claw’ community. 

You were a little surprised 2 hours into your stream when you saw 3 chat messages pop up with the words ‘SAPNAP RAID’. 

You’d never heard of this streamer, and you have had smaller raids before so this was nothing new. You smiled at the camera, a quick thank-you-so-much and a little wave. That’s how you usually thanked the small raiders.

The raid seemed to have actually brought in chat lag because then out of seemingly nowhere THOUSANDS of ‘SAPNAP RAID’ messages appeared.

Your little smile turned into an expression of absolute surprise almost instantly, your eyes barely keeping up with the messages now popping into your chat. Streamlabs caught up to the thousands of viewers that’d popped in - stating your viewer count had gone from 83 to a full-blown 93049.

93049!!!!?????

“Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God...... Are you serious?? Thank you so much Sapnap!”

You couldn’t help the tears escaping - the first thing giving it away being the little sniff before that little sniff turned into full-blown tears falling down your eyes down your cheeks.

You quickly wiped them away upon noticing a message from the so-called Sapnap person passing by in chat, scrolling back up to read ‘Thank Dream. He said he really liked your streams.’

You had to comprehend that for an entire minute - Dream? The same Dream who’d recently been absolutely BLOWING UP in Subscriber count? You’d never seen his recent manhunt videos, but had given his ‘seed-finding’ video before about finding the seed to PewDiePie’s world.

“Whoa-I- Dream? That’s...” 

You felt blown away. The chat was still going crazy, it was almost impossible to keep up with any messages at all.

You reached out to the camera atop your monitor, making it focus more onto your face before giving a wide-eyed smile. You were so happy.

“Thank you so much Dream! I’m so glad you like my streams!”

And afterwards you spoke with your literal thousands of new viewers, showing off your hardcore world to everyone for the rest of the stream and spending lots of time laughing hysterically to some of the chat messages you caught.

You gained 60 000 followers that day.

You wished you could thank Sapnap and Dream personally. But after a quick Google search after the stream, you didn’t really expect being able to get in contact with absolute gigantic streamers/YouTubers like them.

You thought so, but the next morning you woke up to a message on Discord from a user called Dream.

It was a simple “Hey :)”.

ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh.

Literally just as I was thinking of a way to respond, the ‘Clawuri is typing...’ probably sitting on his screen for AT LEAST 5min by now, Dream sent another - a server invite, followed by; 

‘join the vc :)’  
‘sorry that sounded creepy lol me and sapnap just wanted to say hello to you’  
‘we just think you’re cool’  
‘well i think so’  
‘sap just said he thinks you’re cool too’

I... I could BARELY keep up. Those messages came in seconds after eachother.

Okay okay. Deep breath. I don’t know why - since my facecam wasn’t on - but I first ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and cleaning up my face. This felt like a dream, but I’d definitely woken up by now... right?

10 minutes after the original message, I finally sat down infront of my computer, joining the server and hovering over the voice chat Sapnap and Dream were currently sat in. They seemed to be the only ones in the server other than another person called ‘GeorgeNotFound’ who was also online but they were on the Away status.

I joined on accident while trying to click on Dream’s Discord profile.

I literally squeecked out.

“ohme-I- HELLO!”


End file.
